


Hold Me (So I Don't Fall)

by Pinestar



Series: Hold Me [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Cigarette Smoking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Girl In Red References, M/M, Post-Sonic Forces, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinestar/pseuds/Pinestar
Summary: Sonic cries. Mighty comforts.
Relationships: Mighty the Armadillo/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: Hold Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981610
Kudos: 7





	Hold Me (So I Don't Fall)

High on the roof of one of the only still standing skyscrapers an armadillo sat. He blew out smoke, resting the arm holding his cigarette on his raised leg. Half lidded sapphire eyes gazed over the rubble city, still bright and lively despite the recently risen moon. His gaze flicked to the side, before returning to the lights below. Next to him a hedgehog perched on the edge of the building with him, emerald eyes turned to the full moon instead. 

Mighty numbly brought the cigarette to his mouth, only to have it pushed away and his lips captured. His eyes slipped shut and he discarded the cigarette, wrapping his arms around the blue waist. Sonic ignored the taste of smoke on Mighty’s lips, his arms around his neck. The hedgehog and armadillo separated, noses pressed together. “You shouldn't smoke.” Sonic whispered, and Mighty knew he didn't mean his words. 

The hero buried his face in Mighty’s shoulder, not caring when the detective pulled out another cigarette from his packet and began to smoke it over him. They stayed under the stars, blazing light below them. When Sonic started crying, Mighty let him. (He knew what the hedgehog was mumbling about). 

Soon, he gently rubbed his hand through thick quills, and whispered soft assurance. A red leaf blew passed by them, free in the wind. “I love Autumn.” Sonic hummed. “You're so pretty it hurts.” The hedgehog blushed faintly from the compliment. Tears still streamed down from his emerald eyes, but a small smile was on his face. The detective puffed out a cloud of smoke, shifting as Sonic moved to face the city. The hedgehog rested his head on his shoulder as they watched people scurrying below.

Mighty brought the cigarette to the hero's lips, holding it steady as the other breathed in. “I thought you said smoking was bad.” Sonic rolled his watery eyes, smoking the cigarette in Mighty's hands. 

“Shut up” he said, snuggling up against the chuckling armadillo.

“Sure thing, doll.” Mighty teased, an embarrassed sputter being brought by the pet name. They watched under the moonlight, sharing a cigarette. The detective tossed the cigarette butt away, and sighed. “I missed ya Blue.” His voice was barely above a whisper. 

“I missed you too Red.” Sonic replied. 

“I'm here” Tears rolled both of their faces. “I'm here” Whispered confessions of love flew away with the wind.


End file.
